Lizardfolk
Lizardfolk are savage and cunning predators who are easily provoked and fiercely territorial. However, this conception is only a half-truth. The lizardfolk are an ancient race, whose culture and tribal traditions have remained unchanged for millennia. There are many different kinds of lizardfolk, from those that look like a lizardman (with tails), and those that have no tails. The reptoids (reptile + humanoid = reptoid) are all different and many different individuals have individual personalities. Physical Description The lizardfolk in Phaeselis and around the city resemble bipedal reptilian iguana humanoids. Their imposing frame stands between 6 and 7 feet tall, with bodies covered in gray, green, or brown scales. Their heads are adorned with brightly colored dorsal frills or spiky spines and have short crocodilian snouts. Although their 4-foot long tails often drags on the ground behind them while on land, it allows them remarkable stability and great maneuverability in the water. Society Lizardfolk dwell in highly communal, primitive settlements deep within swamp and marshland. Their society is patriarchal, with the strongest male leading tribes and shamans serving as his advisors. Despite their boorish treatment of outsiders, among their own kind lizardfolk are highly sociable. Relations Many tribes watch the encroachment of warm-blooded humanoids in their lands with weariness and dread. Ingrained superstitions, isolationist tendencies, and aversion to change often puts lizardfolk at odds with other races and as a result their numbers suffer mightily. Although they regard any mammal with a measure of disdain, among the more common races they get along best with gnomes, who are flighty and not considered a threat, and dwarves, whose toughness and craftsmanship they respect. Alignment and Religion Despite widely held conceptions, most lizardfolk are not evil. For lizardfolk, the struggle for survival is more important than how that survival is sustained, and they tend towards neutral alignment. Lizardfolk may be temperamental but they rarely hold long grudges, as this is perceived as a wasteful use of energy. Lizardfolk have a similarly pragmatic approach to faith, offering prayers to Gozreh as well as nature and ancestor spirits. Adventurers Increasingly more common, younger lizardfolk, either curious of civilization or eager to prove themselves, leave their ancestral swamps to experience the wider world. For those facing exile, adventuring is the most viable option for survival. Lizardfolk make formidable combatants and are naturally skilled barbarians and rangers. Male Names: Arashk, Braza, Drazzat, Grauk, Guhet, Kaszuk, Kiuz, Rashaz, Traz, Varak, Yizzik. Female Names: Crae, Drazda, Hara, Hesk, Jazaka, Kroga, Riza, Saraza, Saress, Zara, Yikuz. Iguanid Racial Traits (6 RP) * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence: '''Lizardfolk are tough and powerful, but often care little for education beyond pragmatic needs or tribal stories. * Medium: Lizardfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Humanoid: Lizardfolk are humanoids with the reptile subtype. * Speed: Lizardfolk have a base speed of 30 feet and a swim speed of 15 feet. They gain a +8 racial bonus to Swim skill checks. * Natural Attacks: Lizardfolk gain a bite (1d3 points of damage) and two claw (1d4 points of damage each) primary natural attacks. * Natural Armor: Lizardfolk have a +2 natural armor bonus. * Hold Breath: Lizardfolk can hold their breath for a number of rounds equal to four times their Constitution before they risk drowning. * Skills: Lizardfolk gain a +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics skill checks. * Languages: Lizardfolk begin play speaking Draconic. Lizardfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Common, Giant, and Orc. Alternate Traits There are many other Lizardfolk besides the Iguanids. And so, the following racial traits may be selected instead of typical lizardfolk racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Climber Some lizardfolk use powerful claws and tails to ascend cliffs or trees. These lizardfolk gain a climb speed of 15 feet and a prehensile tail. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small stowed objects carried on their persons as a move action. This racial trait replaces their swim speed and hold breath ability. This can also represent a Gecko-based lizardman. Chromatophore Some lizardfolk are born with the ability to alter their skin color, but must remain motionless to blend in to their environment. If the lizardfolk remains still for at least one round, she gains a +4 racial bonus to Stealth skill checks. This racial trait replaces the racial bonus to Acrobatics checks. This also works for the (Spider-man) Agama lizardfolk. Crocodilian Some lizardfolk have long mouths like a crocodile. When grappling a foe of its size or smaller, a lizardfolk with this trait can perform a death roll upon making a successful grapple check. As it clings to its foe, it tucks in its legs and rolls rapidly, twisting and wrenching its victim. The lizardfolk inflicts its bite damage and knocks the creature prone. If successful, the lizardfolk maintains its grapple. This racial trait replaces the lizardfolk’s claw attacks and racial bonus to Acrobatics checks. But one can't forget the sebek-kas are based on the sea going crocodile. Digger Some lizardfolk are more adept at burrowing through sand or dirt than swimming. These lizardfolk gain a burrow speed of 15 feet. This racial trait replaces their swim speed. Giant Some lizardfolk grow far greater in size, but are not as quick or agile. These lizardfolk increase to Large size, gain a +2 size bonus to Strength, and a -2 size penalty to Dexterity. They take a -1 size penalty to their AC, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a -4 size penalty on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the lizardfolk’s racial bonuses to natural armor and Acrobatics, as well as their swim speed and hold breath abilities. Glider The lizardfolk possesses a thin membrane of skin, called patagia, stretched between its arms, ribs, and legs. The lizardfolk stretches these membranes out and launches itself into the air to travel 10 feet laterally for every 5 feet it falls. A lizardfolk suffering an involuntary fall can make a DC 15 Reflex save to begin gliding. This trait replaces hold breath and the lizardfolk’s swim speed. Gout of Blood Some lizardfolk can force a jet of hot blood from their eyes out to a range of 15 feet, targeting a single creature once per day as a swift action. The target is frightened for a number of rounds equal to the lizardfolk’s Hit Dice. On a successful Will save (DC 10 + ½ the lizardfolk’s HD + lizardfolk’s Cha modifier) the target is instead shaken for 1 round. The gout is a supernatural, mind-affecting fear effect. It has no effect on other lizardfolk. This racial trait replaces the lizardfolk’s natural claw attacks. Healing Some lizardfolk can heal at an impressive rate. These lizardfolk regain 1 hit point per minute, and can regrow lost limbs. This otherwise functions as fast healing. This racial trait replaces the lizardfolk’s racial bonus to natural armor. Poisoned Bite Lizardfolk are sometimes born with venomous fangs or poisonous saliva delivered through a bite attack. The save DC for the poison is 10 + ½ the lizardfolk’s HD + lizardfolk’s Con modifier. This racial trait replaces the lizardfolk’s natural claw attacks. Poison (Ex) Bite —injury; frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 1 save. Purple-Blooded Some lizardfolk carry certain waste products through their blood, excreting excess toxins. Lizardfolk with this trait have a +4 bonus on all saving throws against poisons and natural diseases. This replaces the lizardfolk’s natural armor bonus. Small Many remote tribes of lizardfolk are much smaller than their common kin. They are Small sized creatures, and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Small lizardfolk have a +2 racial bonus to Dexterity scores and no bonus to Strength scores. Water Running The lizardfolk possesses a slight build and broad feet. When running or charging they treat the surface of calm water, mud, or even quicksand as normal solid ground. Choppy or rough water is considered difficult terrain. If the lizardfolk ends their movement in the substance for any reason they sink as normal. This racial trait replaces the lizardfolk’s racial bonus to Acrobatics. OGL Section 15 - Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Advanced Races: Lizardfolk. © 2015 Open Design LLC; Authors: Steven T. Helt, Stephen Rowe, and Dan Dillon. Category:Races Category:Player's Guide Category:Humanoid Category:Reptile Category:Lizardfolk Category:Player's Races Category:Races of Phaeselis Category:The World Category:World Category:Player Races